


Dreams & Scribbles

by Cisco_Salvatore_14 (orphan_account)



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode Tag, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: S04E09"Dan: It's not like I've been calling out your name in my sleepNate: It's not like I've been writing 'Mrs Nate Humphrey' in my notebook"*Light bulb flickers on*
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Dan Humphrey
Kudos: 39





	Dreams & Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Felt nostalgic so I rewatched Gossip Girl. When I saw this scene this fic was born

' _Nate walked up to Dan, shirtless, sweat dripping down his chiselled abs. "Hey, there," he said in that sexy low voice of his. Dan could barely breathe. Nate grinned at the sight before pushing Dan onto the bed on his back. He crawled on top of him, slowly kissing his neck as he pulled his shirt up. Then he moved back to pull Dan's shirt completely off and toss it across the room._  
  
 _"Won't be needing this either," Nate said as he started unbuckling Dan's belt. Dan was utterly speechless. So instead he let his hands take over. He moved them up Nate's sculpted chest and across his toned muscles._  
  
 _Nate leaned down and kissed him passionately, running his fingers through Dan's hair and giving it a rough tug, making him let out a loud moan._  
  
 _"Fuck, Nate, I... I..."_  
  
 _"What?"_  
  
 _"I... I love you, Nate."_  
  
 _Nate stopped completely. He pulled away and stared at him for a second. Then he started chuckling._  
  
 _"Wh-What?"_  
  
 _"You know this is a dream, right?" Nate said. When Dan didn't respond, he scoffed and turned, walking away._  
  
 _"Nate! Come back! Please! Nate!"'_  
  
* * *  
  
Dan woke up. He felt hot and sweaty. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. 07:21AM. He turned and saw Vanessa standing in the doorway.  
  
"Again? Seriously?" she said with a sigh.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I can't control when I dream about Nate." Dan got up and walked out of the room, headed to the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee.  
  
"Maybe the dreams would stop if you just asked him out already. You've had a crush on him since that time he moved in here and you saw him naked in the shower."  
  
"How is it that it's been two years since that day and I'm still in love with that boy?"  
  
"It's definitely the hair. You can't help yourself when it comes to blonds," Vanessa said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Dan. First Serena then Nate? You clearly have a type."  
  
Dan opened his mouth as if about to argue, then quickly closed it. "You know what, maybe you have a point."  
  
They both laughed and continued about their day.  
  
 **MEANWHILE...**  
  
"NATE!"  
  
"SERENA! BLAIR!"  
  
Nate ran to both of them and wrapped them in a huge hug.  
  
"I've missed you guys so much," said Nate.  
  
"Yeah yeah we missed you too. Now could you be a gentleman and lend a hand?" asked Blair, pointing at her bags.  
  
"What are friends for?" said Nate, with a sigh, picking up the bags as they started walking to the exit of the airport. "So tell me all about your adventures in Paris. Don't leave out a single detail."  
  
"Not so fast there. You've been dodging my questions all summer. Did you do what you said you would?" Serena asked.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Nate! You promised you'd ask him out before we got back."  
  
"Please tell me it's not still Humphrey. It was annoying enough when Serena was into him. Don't you dare put me through that suffering again, Archibald," said Blair, distaste clear in her voice.  
  
"Sorry, B, my heart wants what it wants."  
  
"Then tell your heart to get better taste!"  
  
They reached the limo that was parked outside, handing their luggage to the driver, who began putting it in the trunk. They got in and soon the car started moving as Serena and Blair began to tell Nate all about their summer.  
  
 **LATER...**  
  
 _Serena created a group chat: Matchmakers_  
  
 _Serena added Vanessa and Blair_  
  
 _Serena: Hey, V! We're back from Europe!_  
  
 _Vanessa: OMG tell me all about it_  
  
 _Serena: I will soon. I just need your help with something_  
  
 _Vanessa: I smell a scheme. What is Blair up to this time?_  
  
 _Blair: I'm offended, truly :(_  
  
 _Serena: This is all my idea. I want to get Dan and Nate together_  
  
 _Vanessa: Ugh, finally. I'm tired of Dan's constant pining. It's gotten so bad he's having dreams about Nate_  
  
 _Blair: Same with Nate. I dare u to find one piece of his property that does not have the initials NH scribbled into them_  
  
 _Vanessa: What does that stand for?_  
  
 _Blair: Well, he's never told us but we know it's 'Nate Humphrey'_

 _Vanessa: Aww, that's adorable_  
  
 _Serena: Ikr but we've had enough. Which is why they need to get together, and soon_  
  
 _Vanessa: So what's your idea?_  
  
 **THE NEXT DAY....**  
  
"Seriously, Vanessa, I don't get what you were so excited about," said Dan as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the keys to the loft.  
  
"It's art, Dan. Don't you appreciate art anymore?"   
  
"Of course I do. But this art was in my dad's gallery, meaning I could've seen it at any time. And there were only like two or three new pieces."  
  
"Well, they were really good pieces, okay?" said Vanessa. Dan gave her a sarcastic scowl before trying to turn the key.  
  
"That's weird," he said. "I could've sworn I locked this when we left."  
  
He turned the doorknob and entered. His eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for anything missing or damaged. Then, to his surprise, his bedroom door opened and someone walked out of it.  
  
"Serena? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, uh, just... redecorating," she said.  
  
"Redecorating? My room? Why?"  
  
"Not important," Vanessa cut in. "Let's take a look," she said, as she guided Dan to his room.  
  
 **OUTSIDE...**  
  
"Blair, I'm really confused. Why are we at Dan's?" asked Nate when they arrived outside the loft.  
  
"Don't ask questions, honey. Just stand there and look pretty," said Blair, as she opened the door.  
  
"We're here!" she shouted. At that moment, Serena and Vanessa stepped out of Dan's room with really suspicious grins on their faces.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Nate asked.  
  
"Think of it as an impromptu game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Enjoy!"  
  
Blair pushed Nate into Dan's room, the other girls closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Have fun, boys!" Serena giggled as the three of them ran out of the loft.  
  
"What the--?!" Nate said, cut short when he turned around. Lit candles were placed all over. The sun setting outside made the room darker, relying on them for light. But it wasn't the room that left Nate speechless. It was Dan. He sat on his bed looking at him. The flames seemed to highlight all his perfect features. His short and curly brown hair. That small patch of stubble he'd grown during that Georgina/Milo scandal. And his lips, God, those irresistible lips. Whenever Dan talked, they put him in a trance full of fantasies of what they could do, how they would feel across his skin. But what Nate liked most about Dan's face was his eyes. Those beautiful brown doe eyes. They had this... spark in them. It was full of passion. Nate always saw it whenever Dan was babbling on about some author he adored or whenever he was saying something truly heartfelt. Nate has seen it from the moment they met in the hotel lobby, both waiting for Serena. But back then he didn't know he'd soon fall in love with the boy.  
  
"Nate," Dan said, breaking the void of silence.  
  
"Hey," Nate responded.  
  
A short pause followed.  
  
"Do you... wanna sit?" Dan asked, moving aside to make room for him. Nate nodded and sat down. Their knees touched and instinct told Nate to move but he just kept it there.  
  
"So I guess we need to talk," Nate said, turning himself to face Dan.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Another pause, slightly longer.  
  
"I'll go first," said Dan. Nate opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Dan taking his hand. He took a deep breath and started talking.  
  
"I like you, Nate. A lot. I have for a while. I don't even know if you like guys. I just had to tell you because even if you don't feel the same way, you know how I feel."  
  
Nate was completely stunned. A million thoughts were racing through his mind, trying to process this. The guy he'd liked for so long felt the same way. This had to be a dream. It was too good to be true.  
  
"Nate," said Dan. "Please say something." He was worried, scared Nate would run off, never want to speak to him again.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Nate asked. Dan face scrunched like he was sure he'd misheard.

"What? Nate, did you just ask to kiss me? Does that mean you like me? I'm really confused here. Why do you wanna kiss me? If this is some sort of trick to make some girl jealous then you can forg--"  
  
Dan was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his. He froze, the whole world around him slipping away. All that remained was Nate and his lips. His lips that he started kissing back. His lips which he would give anything to keep kissing.  
  
All too soon in Dan's opinion, Nate pulled away.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you because I like you. Simple as that," said Nate, gently caressing his cheek.  
  
"Okay so... what now? I mean, I'm pretty sure neither of us have been with a guy before. Unless you have any other bombshells you wanna drop on me today?" said Dan sarcastically.  
  
"Well, how about I start by taking off my shirt and we'll see where that leads us?" Nate suggested.  
  
"Taking off your shirt cannot be your solution to every problem!" said Dan, getting up and pacing, the room suddenly feeling a lot hotter. "That's it. I can't breathe. Help me blow out these stupid candles. They're fucking ridiculous." Dan tried walking to one but Nate grabbed his arm before he reached it.  
  
"Hey, Dan, look at me."  
  
Dan complied, focusing only on Nate's dark blue eyes, which he found absolutely stunning.  
  
"I know this is a lot to process. If you're not ready to talk it all through right now, I don't mind waiting. I'll wait as long as it takes," Nate said, his voice cool and calming to Dan's ears.  
  
"No, no, I want you here. I'm just... trying to wrap my head around all this," Dan said as he sat back down, his breathing much steadier.  
  
"I can tell. I can see it in your eyes," Nate said, locking eyes with him. "You're so focused on what everything means that you can't be here, with me, in this moment."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem. I find it adorable. In fact," Nate said, a cheeky grin growing on his face. "Why don't you let me help you take your mind off things?" His hand snaked down to Dan's thigh, slowly rising up.  
  
"Uh... are you sure?" Dan asked, even though he could already feel himself getting harder.  
  
"Oh, definitely." Nate's hand reached its destination, cupping Dan's crotch, making his breath hitch.  
  
Dan looked from Nate's hand to his face. Then he kissed him, silencing all the whirring thoughts in his head and focusing on only one thing: Nate.  
  
Nate grabbed his zipper and pulled it down, reaching in to grab his cock through his boxers, making him let out a moan.  
  
"God, I can't believe this is actually happening," said Dan as Nate pressed his lips to his neck and started sucking.  
  
"Wait, are giving me a hickey?"  
  
"Absolutely. Is that a problem?" Nate asked.  
  
"No no, that's really fucking hot," Dan said, letting his eyes flutter shut.  
  
"Good. Now as cute as I find your rambling, the only thing I wanna hear you saying from now on is my name." At that, he pulled down the waistband of Dan's boxers, wrapping his fingers around his dick, which was already hard. "Over." He stroked it once. "And over." Again. "And over." Again.  
  
"Fuck," Dan groaned. He let out a small whimper when Nate released him to start unbuttoning his shirt. But all complaints he may have had instantly vanished when Nate went back to kissing his neck.  
  
"Get on the bed," said Nate, getting rid of the last button and tossing Dan's shirt behind him, along with his own. Dan wasted no time getting up to move onto the bed, lying on his back.

"You know what? You were right, taking off your shirt can fix anything," Dan said, admiring Nate's abs.  
  
Nate crawled up his body and started kissing the other side of his neck, trying to put a hickey there too. Shortly after he could see the mark he'd made, he moved from Dan's neck down to his chest, stopping at his nipples. Dan let out a soft moan as he sucked them into his mouth, going from one to the other.  
  
"Shit, Nate... you're gonna be the death of me," Dan groaned. Nate smiled as he made his way down his treasure trail and reaching the waistband of his pants.  
  
"You sure you want this?" Dan asked. "We don't have to mention this if we stop now but I don't think I can forget if... you... you..."  
  
"If I what, Dan? Say it," Nate said with a smirk as he slowly pulled off Dan's pants.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Still wanna hear you stay it." Nate kept going, pulling down the underwear covering his dick.  
  
"If you suck my dick," Dan said, making Nate's smirk grow.  
  
"Luckily for you, I want to," said Nate, and instantly Dan felt a warmth cover his cock. Dan's hands immediately shot up to shut his mouth before he moaned too loud. Nate moved at an eager pace, his tongue trying to claim every inch of Dan's cock. All intelligible thought left Dan's mind as his hands dug into Nate's hair, holding on for dear life.  
  
The cock in his mouth was definitely a new experience for Nate. But a good one. Dan was leaking precum but it actually didn't taste that bad. It took a couple seconds to adjust to it but after that it was pretty good. And the moans Dan was making made it so much better. He reached down to unbutton and push down his pants and boxers to stroke his dick, which was already fully erect.  
  
Now, this was in no way Dan's first blowjob, but the way Nate was constantly taking more of Dan in, only choking once or twice the whole time, plus the fact that he was getting off on it, pushed him to the edge faster than ever.  
  
"N-Nate, I'm... I'm gonna--"  
  
Nate clearly had no intention of stopping. Then, suddenly, he went all the way down to the base, swallowing him whole, and that was the final push as Dan came in the mouth of The Upper East Side's Golden Boy.  
  
Nate moved back up and kissed Dan again, giving him a taste of his cum. As they made out, Dan noticed that Nate was still hard and stroking himself.  
  
"Let me," he said, pushing away Nate's hand and taking over. Nate moaned, clearly not far from his climax. So he moved his hand faster, using the other to play with his balls as he leaned to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Cum for me, Nate."  
  
And just like that, the dam inside him came crashing down as he blew his load all over Dan's chest. Dan kept stroking as he came down from his high, only letting go once he'd gone completely soft.  
  
"That was... that was..."  
  
"Mind-blowing?" Dan suggested. Nate nodded and kissed him again. Eventually Dan got up and grabbed some tissues to clean them both up. Then after blowing out all the candles, they went to sleep, Dan tucked perfectly in Nate's arms.  
  
 **THE NEXT MORNING....**  
  
Nate woke up to the sun shining in his face. He opened his eyes slowly, still feeling tired even after getting a decent amount of sleep. He reached out, trying to find Dan's body but getting nothing. Then the door opened and Dan came in carrying a plate and a mug.  
  
"Oh, hey, you're up," he said, setting the items down on the bedside table.  
  
Nate lifted his head just enough to give him a short kiss.  
  
"Is... is that coffee?" Nate asked, eyeing the mug.  
  
"Yep. I've heard you're not exactly a morning person so I thought it might help."  
  
"I could get used to this," said Nate as he sat up. Then his eyes widened when he saw the stack of waffles on the plate.  
  
"You're too good to me," said Nate, kissing him again, this time longer and more passionately.   
  
He had started eating one of the waffles when he noticed the look on Dan's face.

"Oh no, you've got that thinking face again," he said, taking a sip of the coffee.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, it's just... I wanna know where this is going."  
  
Nate sighed and put down the food to look at Dan directly.  
  
"Dan, I really like you. And I want to be with you, like, exclusively and all that stuff."  
  
"All that stuff?" Dan chuckled. "Nate, are you saying you wanna be my boyfriend?"  
  
Nate blushed, looking down until Dan cupped his cheeks to make him look at him.  
  
"I wanna be your boyfriend too," he said with a grin. They smiled and kissed again, feeling each other's joy and excitement at the prospect of being together.  
  
"This is perfect," Dan said when he pulled away.  
  
"I know," Nate agreed. Then his face turned to one of confusion. "Wait, what time is it?"  
  
"I don't know, around 10?"  
  
"Shit!" Nate immediately leaped out of the bed and scrambled to find and put on his clothes. "I had to meet up with my grandfather an hour ago!"  
  
As Nate panicked, clumsily putting his shirt on backwards and already half way out the fire escape, he turned back to Dan inside. "Call me?"  
  
"Of course," he grinned.  
  
Then Nate was off. Dan got up and stepped on something. He looked down and saw them. Nate's underwear, lying on the floor. His initial was thought was to call Nate as soon as possible. But then he reconsidered, knowing he'd have to come back for them eventually. Besides, knowing Nate, there's a high chance he left them on purpose.  
  
 **A WHILE AFTER THAT....**  
  
Nate was about to walk into the restaurant where was supposed to meet his grandfather. He had called and told him he'd overslept (which was the truth). Just as he walked in, his phone buzzed. He assumed it would be Serena or Blair, asking how it went with Dan. But he was shocked when he opened his phone to see a Gossip Girl blast. And one about him.  
  
He didn't pay much attention to Gossip Girl's snarky comment at first, just focusing on the picture. It was of him, leaving Dan's loft through the fire escape, still pulling on his shirt. The rest of the blast was just Gossip Girl talking about his "walk of shame" and "a now not-so-lonely boy". But then Nate smiled, because he realised that he didn't care if people knew about them. He was Dan's boyfriend and Dan was him and that's all that mattered right now.


End file.
